


A Different Desire

by BioBiscuit



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Genderless but has Female Body, Loving Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioBiscuit/pseuds/BioBiscuit
Summary: Eliwood's fascination with Bramimond's new look and attitude lead them to a special encounter.
Relationships: Eliwood/Bramimond (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 5





	A Different Desire

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank the FEH comic and the few pics of female Bramimond for this.

Eliwood bit his lip as he struggled to hold in his breath against the sweet lips that sucked down on his long throbbing cock. He held the receiver’s head in place as his hand grabbed hold of their familiar green hood along with the cute pink bow attached to it. He guided the mage’s head to begin getting a taste of his manhood, holding them down and in place. To think coming to the world of Askr would lead him to this..having one of the Eight Legends firmly attending to his loins.

At first it was a confusing task to the young prince, seeing Bramimond impersonate a familiar shy dancer and begin to act in such a different way was weird as well. Changing forms wasn’t a new thing thanks to that trickster Loki, but seeing this was something new. Bramimond hid their eyes in its hood in order to keep the figure of the slender and curvy dancer. It intrigued the prince and he accepted the offer of a “private dance”. Before he knew it, Eliwood had his hands all over the mage’s new curves while fondling their plump breasts. Then the next, his clothes fell to the ground as they sat together on a nearby bed. Both of their bodies engaged in a warm embrace, each's lips pressed on another and feeling every inch of the new body belonging to his current lover.

“Y-Yes..let’s keep going.”

The hesitation in Eliwood’s voice was soon alleviated as the former legend nodded in response. Bramimond obeyed and cleanly slid down his toned chest leaving a shiver down the prince's back. More of the mage's lips went down his member and began bobbing their head to the pace of his breath. Eliwood started to grab hold of the situation as he slowed his breathing down and gently held their head in place. His hands gently graced their hood, smiling at the pink bow..one that made this encounter at least feel a bit more “normal” than it was. The curious and lustful mage slobbered on the long cock in front of them, enjoying this newfound warm feeling. It happily welcomed the heat of the moment as their hands grabbed hold of their partner’s cock. 

Bramimond gently began jerking the member in their hands as they trailed kisses down from Eliwood's chest to the tip of his cock. A hot tongue lathered and licked the base of his crotch making sure to move in conjunction with the faster rubs they dealt to him. Multiple successions of planting a small kiss on his tip made the Pharean prince jump. The way the mage bobbed their head on him and how their tongue lathered against him felt so natural, like he was experiencing a dream. Eliwood panted and regained his composure, letting the legend continue its assault on his dick. They made sure not to reveal their eyes to avoid another impersonation and so Eliwood would focus more on the cute butt sticking up as Bramimond continued the service they started. The more he stared at the large dancer ass, the bigger he grew.

Both of the mage’s hands held their lovely prince at the waist, getting faster and more vigorous with their lips. Eliwood grunted in response but doubled his own efforts and pushed his hips into them at the same rate. Bramimond suddenly let go and decided to let loose, signaling their partner to fully take control. With a blush, Eliwood nodded and grabbed hold of their head and heavily forced his cock down the mage's throat with a heavy force. He grew stern and heavily face fucked their hooded head at his own hard and fast pace. It caught the pseudo dancer by surprise as they felt their throat bulge the more he pushed his long cock further and further down their mouth. The feeling was indescribable as it almost felt like their throat was perfectly made just for this occasion.

First it was one heavy thrust.  
Then another.

It was tight.  
It was wet.  
It was warm.  
It was **perfect.**

Bramimond gagged as the slab of meat kept pumping down their throat. They gladly accepted all Eliwood gave as he stared at the wonderful figure in front of him. Something about those wide hips, revealing clothes and large ass made him get rougher. While he probably would’ve preferred just having fun with the dancer herself, the more he continued indulging in the legend’s tight and warm throat, the more he gave in. His royal jewels slapped and smacked against their chin as he finally felt his limit approach. He was at the end of his tenure as the throbbing cock went the deepest it could go. Bramimond could only gag in response as a hard yet soft grunt emitted from their lips. 

Holding their hood tight, the young prince let loose and came down hard inside Bramimond’s throat. Load after load flushed down as all the mage could do was gulp it down. The pink bow bounced up and down as an endless stream of heirs flowed down to their belly. Cum dripped down from their mouth and spilled down to their set of breasts and the now filthy sheets of their bed. It left them both gasping for air as Eliwood's orgasm finally finished up. Bramimond pulled off his long cock with a heavy breath as spurts of cum remained all over their face and clothes.

Eliwood fell back and sighed as he finally sat down and let the mage in front of him come back into their warm embrace. He held them close as he nipped at their skin, and seizing any curves or features he couldn’t have before. His hands especially groping their large breasts and plump ass. As the mage finished swallowing the seed from his royal jewels, Bramimond pushed off and took more of the seductive dancer’s clothing off. A nice pair of breasts fell back into Eliwood’s hands as the hood hid their face once more. They posed in front of him doing their best impression of a dancer...revealing everything to him.

Bramimond gave the prince a smirk as they muttered back the words that rang in their head all this time.

“Yes..let’s keep going.”

Eliwood blushed at their comment, yet nodded as he brought the legend’s body closer to his. He hungrily planted his lips back on theirs as their tongues began to twist and simply began again.

Bramimond wasn’t his ideal partner, but he wouldn’t let this sweet moment of pleasure and love slip away.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I had too much fun with what was supposed to be a crack pairing/one off so don't be surprised if you see more Bramimond exploits in the future.


End file.
